fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Duskbolt Rajang
Thunder|ailments = Severe Thunderblight Stun|weaknesses = Ice|creator = TheBrilliantLance and Rathalosaurus rioreurensis|image = }}Duskbolt Rajang is a Deviant of Rajang. Physiology When not enraged, Duskbolt Rajang's fur has a pale tint compared to the dark brown fur of a normal Rajang. Its horns are also slightly longer and more twisted. Once enraged, the hair on its back turns black with a bright white border rather than gold. It also becomes surrounded by white sparks. Explanation for Differences Old, wizened Rajang who have lost much of their agility with age. Due to their slower movements they are no longer able to reliably catch up to Kirin as they once did. To compensate, they have begun to hunt slower but more dangerous prey—and their physical and electrical strength has greatened as a result. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Being Deviants of the already powerful Rajang, are actual super-predators, capable of conquering whatever territory they find with ease. Thus, they are considered irregularities in the food chain, on par with numerous Elder Dragons. Behavior Towards Other Monsters are incredibly aggressive and easy to anger. Once they claim an area as their own territory, they do not tolerate any other large predators, even less their own kind, Rajang. These creatures are infamous for their deadly attacks on other monsters. Turf Wars WIP Tracks can leave behind the usual tracks, as well as Pale Fur or even Electrified Duskfur, which both grant a higher number of research points. Specific Locale Interactions Should a find itself in an area with collapsible structures - e.g. trees, rock pillars, large bones - it will actively destroy them and throw the remains at the target. Special Behaviors Should a hunter try to grapple onto a with their Clutch Claw while the monster is enraged, the will grab the rope attached to the slinger and slam the hunter down with it. If Duskbolt Rajang is caught in a Shock Trap while enraged, it will not only destroy the Shock Trap but draw its electrical energy into its fists. This will cause its arms to become electrically charged. Abilities Duskbolt Rajang is slower but much stronger than an ordinary Rajang. It can cause great tremors by striking the earth with its fists and throw gigantic trees and rocks long distances with minimal effort. Its electrical might is much greater as well, as its black-and-white lightning can be blinding in its intensity. Duskbolt Rajang also displays the unique ability to directly charge its arms with electricity, giving it greater striking power and letting it create electrical shockwaves by punching the ground. Description |Monster Icon = |description = Youth and vigor cannot always be expected to triumph over age and experience. This wizened Rajang is living proof. Having learned to favor power over speed in its old age, it greets all who dare challenge it with a storm in black and white--earning it the name "Duskbolt." Requires special permission to hunt.}} Rage and Tired States * '''Rage' ** Fur on back stands up and turns black with white tips, black and white stripes appear on back and sides, electric white sparks surround body * Tired ** Drools Mounts Duskbolt Rajang can be only be mounted on its back. When mounted, it behaves even more wildly than usual and will slam its body into rocks and trees in an attempt to knock the hunter off its body. Occasionally, it will also stop in place to thrash, buck, and kick wildly. Other Non-Subspecies Forms *'Rajang:' An ultra-aggressive creature that is rarely sighted and seldom survived. Survivors report it exhibits a strange attack. The Rajang is said to be a loner, and this isolated life has made it difficult to pin down its territorial leanings. Attacks Enraged Breakable Parts / Damage Effectiveness Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★ (slashing), ★★ (blunt), ★ (shot) * Arms = ★ (✖) (slashing), ✖ (blunt), ★ (✖) (shot) * Body = ★ (slashing), ★ (blunt), ★ (shot) * Legs = ★★ (slashing), ★★★ (blunt), ★★ (shot) * Tail = ★★★ (slashing), ★★ (blunt), ★★ (shot) Element Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ✖ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = ★ Shiny Item Drops Material Items * Duskbolt Wildpelt Slinger Ammo Thorn Pod Carves Equipment Quests Music Theme Ecology Taxonomy MH-Style: * Order: Sharp Claw * Suborder: Hard Teeth * Superfamily: Unknown * Family: Rajang Scientific: * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Class: Mammalia * Order: Primata * Suborder: Haplorhini * Family: Cercopithicidae * Subfamily: Teratopithicinae * Genus: Ceratopithecus * Species: C. rajang Habitat Range Ecological Niche One of the most powerful Deviants known to the Guild, the Duskbolt Rajang is an apex predator on par with some of the mightiest Elder Dragons. Though having lost the speed that allowed it to prey on Kirin, Duskbolt Rajang is more than capable of bringing down slower but harder-hitting threats such as Boltreaver Astalos and Thunderlord Zinogre. Its high consumption of a variety of Thunder-element monsters seems to be the catalyst for Duskbolt Rajang's unique and often lethal black-and-white lightning. Few Elder Dragons are willing to challenge this creature, as a fight with a Duskbolt Rajang all but guarantees that its adversary will be left with severe if not lethal wounds. Its near-unrivaled physical might and further honed electrical abilities allow it to effortlessly overpower mighty Elder Dragons such as Kushala Daora, Nergigante, Teostra, Lunastra, Namielle, Velkhana, and Valstrax. Such fights typically end with the Elder Dragon brutally slammed into the earth or any surrounding solid surfaces, then blasted with a deadly beam of lightning while it is down. This sort of destructive strength is only rivaled by high-tier Elder Dragons such as Amatsu and Alatreon, as well as other powerful Deviants. Among deviants, its greatest competitor is Dragonblood Deviljho: the rivalry their normal counterparts and Variants share carries on into their respective old ages, and clashes between them can alter the ecosystem. But as a monster with few rivals and even fewer superiors, the Duskbolt Rajang is mostly unchallenged in its ecosystem. Biological Adaptations The Duskbolt Rajang's overconsumption of Thunder-element monsters has led to its inner electrical organ becoming overcharged. This produces an even more intense form of black-and-white electricity that can burn through the defenses of nearly any monster, easily allowing it to triumph over most of its rivals or prey. In addition, its physical strength is much greater, able to pulverize gargantuan boulders in a single blow. This great strength comes from Duskbolt Rajang fighting many other powerful monsters for many years and honing its power over time. Finally, the larger horns on its head give it a more powerful charge. Behavior Age has only increased the Duskbolt Rajang's hostility. It has absolutely no tolerance for any creature intruding on its territory, man or monster, and will violently attack them on sight. In particular, it seems to have a disdain for its own kind, and it will often intrude on the Kirin kills of other Rajang. Such an event usually ends with the Duskbolt killing the young Rajang, then consuming both it and its Kirin prey. Due to its mature age, it lives a life of almost total solitude, having no need for a mate and no ability to produce children. Cutscenes Hunt Cutscene *'Quest: '''Duskbolt Rajang I *'Location:' Elder's Recess *'Synopsis:''' While exploring the Elder's Recess, the hunter hears a peal of thunder, followed by a vicious howl. Barreling in from the side is a Kirin, pursued by a Rajang. They hide behind a nearby rock outcropping to watch as a vicious battle ensues. Though the Kirin puts up a good fight, it is simply no match for the Rajang's brute force as the mighty Fanged Beast thrashes it with its fists. Eventually, the Kirin stops moving. The Rajang moves in closer to begin eating when suddenly a distorted roar sounds. A gigantic beast leaps down from behind the hunter, making the ground tremble. As it comes to face down the Rajang standing over the Kirin, it reveals itself to be another Rajang--albeit a much older and larger one, with pale fur and more coiled horns. The smaller Rajang howls at this intruder in defense of its prey, and though the sound is loud enough to make the hunter cover their ears, it seems to be little more than an annoyance to the larger Rajang. As its fur begins to crackle with white lightning, it digs its claws into the ground, scowls--then releases a far louder, deeper roar than its smaller counterpart. As it does, its fur changes color, but not the standard golden hue of a normal Rajang. This Rajang's back fur is pure black with white tips, giving it a unique appearance. Its shout is accompanied by a thunderclap, forcing the hunter to their knees and pushing the smaller Rajang back a few feet. Taking this as a challenge, it enters its Rage Mode as well and pounces the black-and-white Rajang, clawing and biting at it with pure unbridled fury. The two Fanged Beasts engage in a brawl. The golden Rajang has greater speed on its side, but the black-and-white one is clearly stronger as all of its missed punches leave cracks in the earth and cause small tremors. Suddenly, the black-and-white Rajang grabs the smaller Rajang by the throat, repeatedly smashing its body into the ground and cavern walls, all while its mouth begins to glow white. While the golden Rajang struggles helplessly as it is pinned against a wall, the black-and white Rajang screams in anger--and a brilliant beam of pure white electricity surges from its jaws. The light is so bright that the hunter has to cover their eyes. As they recover, they see the motionless corpse of the smaller Rajang on the floor, while the elder Rajang shakes its body and releases a cloud of white particles, turning its fur back to its pale state. This identifies it as a Duskbolt Rajang. The hunter steps back in fear and awe, accidentally tripping over a large rock and alerting the Duskbolt to their presence. The hunt begins. Trivia Notes * Duskbolt Rajang's initial concept was much different. Initially, it was named "Wildspirit Rajang", had blue fur and electricity rather than black-and-white, and was meant to focus on speed over strength rather than the other way around. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Deviant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis